Fairy Tail Dream
by HichiJow XD
Summary: What would happen if our favorite character got separated from the others during the return to Fairy Tail from Edolas and ended up in our world and found my OC? Will she be able to help him return? or will she have problems of her own? Rated K because I am like that. I will set up a poll for pairings later in the story.
1. Are you Natsu Dragneel

It had just snowed outside when school go out for Elaine, and she realized she had no way of getting home. Sighing she started walking down the road toward her father's apartment, She was a block from home when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the closest alley. Elaine couldn't scream due to the fact her mouth was covered up by a rough hand, so she knew it had to be a guy. Just as they got into the alley she was pushed against the wall a hand still holding her mouth shut and the other was holding her hands up above her head. That is when she opened her eyes more only to see were his green onyx eyes, which were searching for something that she doubts he will find anything.

"Who are you and why do you look like Lucy?" the man asked still looking in Elaine's eyes.

Elaine with her mouth still covered spoke with her eyes. In all truth if you looked in them you could see confusion mixed with fear circulating in them, so the man understood and removed the hand from her mouth but still held her up to the wall.

"What are you talking about and who is Lucy?" Elaine replied knowing that he wasn't talking about Lucy Heartfilia, who is her favorite character and role model from the anime Fairy Tail.

"You mean that you are not her?" the mysterious man asked backing away slowly. Now that she could clearly see him she was utterly surprised at who she saw (A/N Any Guesses). He had spiky untamable hair, a dark vest and nothing under it, and pants that went to his knees and he has it all topped of with brown strapped sandals. Elaine recognized him instantly and then looked to his eyes which still held confusion, she then realized she hadn't answer his question yet.

"No I'm not and could I ask you a question?" Elaine asked. He seemed surprised at first but then soon nodded slowly.

(A/N Still Any Guesses On Who He Is :D)

"Does your name happen to be Natsu Dragneel?" Her question made him look at her sharply making her back down slightly, she didn't want to die in an alley with a fictional character in front of her.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Natsu asked pointing an accusing finger at her. Elaine just replied with a hand motion telling him to follow her, and walked toward the apartment with Natus trailing closely behind.

Elaine and Natsu finally arrived at the small apartment that was empty due to her fater being at work. Once in the house Elaine went straight to her room, which happen to be next to the door. Inside the room was a simple bed, desk, dresser, and computer. The desk was simple with a white table top and red, blue and yellow solid color frame. The bed was just a small red framed twin bed with a blue comforter and a pink camo pillow. The computer was actually a computer with small drawings consisting of the Fairy Tail insignia, Soul Eater sun, Alchemy circle, and Timcanpy.

" You can make yourself at home I will be a minute." Elaine stated while closing her door which had a cow sticker that said 'Got Milk' on it. Natsu had just followed her and closed the door behind him, and sat by her on the bed as she opened the laptop lid. Elaine typed in the password and on her screen was a chibi Syo Kurusu (A/N Uta No Prince-Sama). She blushed a little when Natsu looked at the screen and closed it with the Chrome Browser window that popped up.

"What was that?" Natsu asked looking at Elaine confused.

"N-nothing just my favorite male idol." She replied while finding the right website to show him how she knew him.

**"YOSH! here it is." Elaine exclaimed finding the Fairy Tail website, and played the episode that popped up first which happened to be the one when Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy fought the Edolas King (A/N A.K.A Edolas Jellal's Father). **


	2. Anima Returns

Thank you for reviewing **Light DarkHeart**

Pairings:

NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, LaLi, ElfGreen, Freira, BizZack, Jerza

Characters:

Elaine Akira, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Drayar, Bisca Connell, Alzack Connell, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Freed Justine, Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandez, Erza Scarlet

Summery:

Elaine was walking home when she bumped or got kidnaped by the infamous Natsu Dragneel. Now she has to find a way to get him to Magnolia or Earthland. Will she go with him and stay or just drop him off and leave.

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS AND FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME THE ONLY THING THAT DOES IS ELAINE AND THE PLOT**

After the episode when Natsu had an awe struck face and Elaine was staring at the screen, thinking about how he got here when everyone else was in Earthland again.

"So Natsu" she said turning towards him "Do you know where you are or how you got here?" she asked him turning off her laptop in the process, then walked out of the room towards the hallway part of the apartment.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat" she asked getting ready to walk left towards the kitchen.

"Um do you have anything spicy?" he asked following her being unnaturally quiet.

"I have hot wings or Jalapeno hot dogs" Elaine told him looking through the fridge.

"I guess I would like the hot wings and do you have matches for a fire that i can have also?"

Elaine just nodded and put the hot wings into the microwave and then set out to get the matches from her father's room, he wasn't home at the time so she figured she could just take a couple for the infamous fire mage. When she found the matches the microwave went off and she set out to the kitchen to receive Natsu's food and handed him the box of matches.

She then went into the living room and started up her Xbox and started to play to by pass time. Just when she finished a game of infected on CoD Ghost Natsu walked in and threw away his things. Elaine then turned off the gaming device and went back to her room to brainstorm how they were going to get him to Earthland.

"I say we just wait for a thunder/lightning storm and hopefully another anima comes by other wise you will be stuck here for a while" she said logging back onto her computer and looking at the next week of days forecast.

"It looks like there will be one tomorrow night, we should get everything ready for when that happens ok?" Elaine told him turning off the laptop and turning to face him.

"I don't care I just need to make sure mina (everyone) is safe and back on Earthland." Natsu said with his usual protectiveness.

"Ok well you can sleep in here or out on the couch" she said giving her guest options.

"I will take the couch" he said before going out to the living room and getting on the long blueish gray couch, and fell asleep quickly.

"Guess he had a rough day well they did just use up most of their power defeating Jellal's father" Elaine muttered to herself and lay a blue constillation blanket on him and returned to her room and got on her laptop to read more fanfictions before getting off and going to bed thinking about what tomorrow will be like.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Time Skip Brought To You By Horologium-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once morning came Elaine woke up before Natsu and decided to text her father telling him she had a friend over before he got home which would be any minute. Once that was done she set out to make her and the sleeping boy and her father some pancakes. Elaine then went to wake Natsu up to see him looking at a picture on the wall, It was one of me, my father, my fathers brother, and his family.

"What is this?" he asked looking at the picture strongly.

"I don't know all I know is that its me, my dad, his brother and his brothers family." she said "I don't know any of them or why they look like the Heartfillia's I've never met them or i don't remember, my father said it is a complicated story and never told me."

Just then her father walked into the apartment.

"Hello father" Elaine said running up to her father and giving him a hug "How was work?"

"It was the usual now do you mind introducing me to your male friend here?" He asked in his deep voice while looking at Natsu.

"Oh right sorry, this is Natsu Dragneel the one I always talk about and Natsu this is my father, William" she said pointing to the respective person.

William and Natus shook hands before separating and they both turned back to Elaine.

"So mind telling me why Natsu here is in our living room daughter?" her father asked while going into the kitchen and returning with a plate full of pancakes.

After explaining what happened the day before and this morning her father was nodding and when they got to explaining the picture he froze and looked at the picture and then back at the two awaiting teens.

"I guess its confession time?" William said in a questioning voice and at seeing them nod he started the long and complicated story.

"Ok so as im sure you guys already know about anima and how it can teleport mages right, well I am a mage I am a shadow mage meaning I can control shadows meaning you, Elaine have that power and your mother is a normal human so you are only half mage and half human-" he paused letting the information sink in before continuing "-well years ago when I was a teen my village was sucked into the anima and i was teleported here and grew up and fell in love. But before i was sucked up i was going to see my brother Jude Heartfilia see he got the family wealth and name so i chose my last name when i was sucked into this land. And that picture you see was a few years ago when you Elaine was 7 and we, me and your mother, found a way to return and took the picture before returning when another anima took place but not before we had your memories erased except that of who we are and what they are to you." William said taking a deep breath and waiting for her reaction.

At first she was shocked before smiling brightly, "I knew I felt something when I watched Fairy Tail and Lucy growing up" she said while looking at the lucy in the picture.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Another Time Skip By Horologium-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that day at about 2 is when the storm started to get really bad and they all headed outside.

"Ok Elaine and Natsu I need you to do your strongest attack you have and aim it right in the center and it should activate the anima then I am going to give you both a lift and go straight for the anima no turns just straight" William said. Earlier that day after the story he had trained Elaine on how to do a strong magic that will help the anima and they practiced all day to get it right at the right time.

Within minutes they were ready to launch their attacks.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" "Oh shadows of the night Shadow bomb (a launchable bomb made of shadows)!" They launched their attacks together. Within seconds there was a large blue glowing swirl in the sky.

"Thats my que Shadow Launch (gust of shadows launching someone in a wanted direction)!" and with that Elaine and Natsu were launched into the anima.


End file.
